Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing module for measuring wheel contact forces of rail-borne vehicles.
Description of the Background Art
To measure wheel contact forces on rail vehicles, a suitable force measuring device is required for each wheel, which is to say a weighing apparatus is required that is built into a special measuring track. Inserted in appropriate positions in the rails of a measuring track are measuring bridges to which weighing sensors are attached. These weighing sensors generally are supported on special foundation plates that are intended to ensure a rigid connection to the track substructure into which the absorbed forces are conducted.
Because of the installation space required or the installation height of such an external measuring device, it is often necessary to make structural adaptations to the foundation. In particular for existing track installations that are to be retrofitted with such a weighing technology, suitable modifications are not feasible.
As a result of the attachment of the weighing sensors to a measuring bridge, which generally is accomplished by means of screw fittings, the measurement system has its own disturbing influence, which causes measurement errors in the force being ascertained. Consequently, calibration is always necessary in conventional measuring devices for wheel contact forces in order to be able to ascertain the precise properties of the measuring device.